Blood and Glass
by Frozen-Vegetable
Summary: *I suck at summaries* Summary to come
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, BnG readers! If you have already read this fic, You may have noticed I merged Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 Part 1 together. This was because, they seemed so short separated =/

Past Notes:

-I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

-I greatly would appreciate reviews ^_^

-My beta is Mako-Chibi. Please go check her out.

-At the current moment I am taking requests for fanfics =D Please see my homepage for more details

-This story starts off slow, but picks up fastly. It's is a long work in progress - meaning it will be loong.

-I love your favorites and flames XD

On with the story~ !

Alice walked around in the dark area she was in. She was pretty sure she wasn't dreaming, because the dark had a cool nice feeling to it. Alice rubbed her arms unconsciously; she could almost feel the darkness stroking her, and urging her on into its stomach. She did like nonsense – Maybe that's what it was? All nonsense? Alice shook her head at the thought of crawling around in a monster's inside.

After a few moments, she thought she could hear soft thumping. Alice turned around, walking backwards a few steps, "Hello?" she called. Nothing answered, and the thumping stopped. Alice bit down on her lip, she closed her eyes.

_It's all a dream, just a dream._ She thought to herself. She opened her eyes, and turned around to see a puffy white object. It seemed to be like a brilliant light in the dark. Alice tilted her head, "Peculiar to find a thing out here." She said. Alice took a few steps towards the white puff, which had a gold object attached to it. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make it out. It seemed to have a golden clock.

The puff shifted its weight, making Alice jumped. She hadn't realized it was alive.

"Hello? Can you tell me where you are?" She called out to it. There wasn't much of a distance, but Alice got the feeling if she moved closer the object would run away. Instead, its eyes snapped open revealing red brilliant eyes.

"Oh." Alice's hand went to her chest. The red eyes seemed to be like blood, making a shiver go down her spine. She went on her knee's, hobbling a little closer – the eyes following Alice's movements closely.

"Could you tell me which way, is the way out of here?" Alice asked politely to the animal. It was a force of habit; talking to animals.

The rabbit wrinkled its nose, making some what of an irritated snort and hopped away fastly. Alice got up quickly, "Wait! Pleas-"she began. Almost immediately as she spoke, her eyes snapped open revealing a white ceiling. Alice shifted herself up, looking around at her familiar dim lighted room.

Where had she been?

XXX

"Alice, would you please pay attention? And put Dinah down this instant!"

Her eyes went into focus, as her sister's sharp voice penetrated her thoughts. Alice looked down at her hands to see an uncomfortable kitten. Dinah meowed, and took her chance of freedom jumping out of Alice's lap. "Sorry Dinah." Alice half whispered, half mouthed, and turned her direction to Lorina.

"Yes sister?"

Lorina grumbled, opening the history book again, "You ought to pay attention, Alice!" she said trying to find where she left off, "Otherwise, pulling you out of the academy was a waste of time upon father's part!" Alice rolled her eyes going back to staring at her shoes. All she could think about was the dream this morning. It was odd enough being in the dark, but a rabbit with a golden clock? It was troubling.

"Lorina?" Alice interrupted her sister's word about the Queen of England.

"What?" her sister responded shrill.

"Do rabbits make appointments? Do they even know time? If not, then how can they tell when the hawks shall be out, and hunting? It only seems logical that one would carry a pock-"

"Alice!" Lorina screeched, throwing the book down onto the ground. Alice cringed at her sister's irritation. She should have known it would have come to this, "Y-Yes?"

"One needs to learn to let go of imagination and focus on reality! You are going to be a lady soon, and mother and father won't be watching your back every step of the way!" Lorina went off on a fit, "You'd think for the slightest second, that you would stop all of this when out of the academy, Alice!"

Alice let out a puff of air, "Sorry Lorina. I was just thinking."

Lorina's eye brows curved inwards, making her eyes lower. She looked over at Alice, "I suppose yes, that rabbits know the time. How else would they know that cold winter snow what on its way?" she said as understanding as possible. Lorina picked up the history book, "You are finished with today. Just please don't get in any more trouble, Alice."

Alice gave a feeble smile, "Yes, Lorina." She stood up, her blue dress making small waves, and began to jog towards the library. The white rabbit was still imprinted on her mind, and didn't seem to be going away any soon. Maybe she was to run into a rabbit today perhaps? Alice shuddered; she still didn't like the bloody red eyes.

XXX

Alice had the covers to her chin, ignoring the itchy sensation. It was like a small needle grazing across her arm. She didn't want to go back again to the stomach of darkness to meet the rabbit again; but Alice knew slumber was going to take her soon. She tried to tell Elda she didn't want her tea or the coals in her bed, but Elda had insisted. Alice groaned, burying herself under the covers.

_If I don't think about him, White Rabbit won't be there._ She told herself. Alice didn't know the name of the rabbit, so she just called him 'White Rabbit'.

Alice took a deep yawn, forcing her eyes open as wide as she could, but ended up closing them. She had a deep fear of opening her eyes so much that the sockets would let loose her eyes and they would fall to the ground like jelly. Alice shivered at the picture. The veins all left in her bloody sockets, and people squishing on her abandoned body parts.

XXX

The white rabbit hobbled around in the darkness. Alice sat on the ground, her arms hugging her knees tightly watching the puff of fur. She failed; instead of her nightly tea waking her up, she fell asleep instead. Alice sighed, "Senseless dreams; nothing to worry about Alice." She told herself.

The slight noise of rasping caught Alice's attention. Alice turned her head, only to have her mouth drop open, to see the white rabbit's pearl white teeth clamped around the neck of a squirrel. Scarlet blood gushed out of the squirrel, painting the rabbit's muzzle. The crimson liquid was bright and noticeable in the dark. The squirrel's eyes were wide with alert, and gagging. A sick, gurgling sound escaped it. Alice stood up quickly jogging over, "Let it go!" she commanded trying to shoo the rabbit by waving her hands. The rabbit only lowered its belly to the ground dragging the squirrel with it; a gurgling starting at its throat. The scarlet stains followed the body, mixing with the darkness below making a path.

Alice frowned, her hand on her chest. Rabbits weren't cannibals. They ate plants, and dandelions. It made chills go down her spine thinking of cannibalistic rabbits.. What did the squirrel even do, to offend it so?

The rabbit hissed at Alice, some of the blood dripping out when she moved closer. It chomped down on the squirrel's head, a loud cracking noise heard. Alice felt about ready to heave, but held it in. The rabbit began to crunch at the squirrel's neck; making circular motions, as it began to feed off of its new prey. Its bloody, crimson eyes stared at Alice, almost hungrily. The gold watch glinted, every time the rabbit made a chewing motion Alice frowned; the rabbit must have had a strange obsession over its shiny piece of property.

Alice sat, her arms hiding her chin as she watched the rabbit eat. It wasn't disgusting, but it was at the fine point of oddness. Why did she dream of such things as this? It didn't make any sense… But that was what Alice was. A strange little girl, who talked to her dolls and thought about witches and wizards,.. Alice smiled. If she could, she bet she could create her own little world with just a pencil at hand.

She felt her back burn, as if someone was staring at her. Alice turned around, only to be face to face with the dark's stomach. Alice frowned and looked back at the white rabbit who was now staring at Alice. Or past her. Alice couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew she wouldn't ever be alone in these dreams.

How truthfully comforting.

XXX

Alice sat in her comforting blue room. It was a golden rimmed chair, next to her vanity table with blue roses on the fabric. She was staring at her white walls, but only saw White Rabbit. She still couldn't get over the sight of seeing the thing killing the squirrel. For heavens sake, the two creatures were in the same party! Herbivores. Alice shook her head; nonsense had been taking its toll. She didn't know things could get this strange.

Alice had been avoiding Nurse Elda all morning. She had been doing pretty good, but bad luck was always after Alice. She stood up, and pulled off her night gown. It was white and frilly, with lace ends. Usually Elda was supposed to dress her and Lorina, but Alice knew she could take care of herself.

Besides. It was weird; an old woman dressing her. It embarrassed Alice, for her semi flat chest. She envied Lorina for her fine chest.

She pulled over a simple blue dress. It was common for Alice to wear, expessially when going into town. This time, she decided not to drape and apron over it. Alice went over to the door, and opened it a crack looking over the hallway. It seemed Elda wasn't there at the moment; probably arranging the garden. Alice smiled and took her chance at an escape. The White Rabbit had left her mind for the time being.

XXX

Alice made her way into the public library. It had gold towers and delicate cracked white paint. Alice sighed as she made her way it; such dull colors gold and white. Everything in England seemed to be those colors. She shrugged, and began to walk amongst the shelves.

There was one main reason she came to the library. It was to escape a certain person by the name of Juliet Hennah. Juliet was a snot of a girl, who was always putting Alice down. She always told the professors of the weird things Alice was doing, ever since grade school. It was one of the reasons why Alice was yanked out, as a matter of fact.

Alice tended to bring dolls to school. Broken up tattered dolls. She wasn't tearing them apart out of anger, or practicing voodoo; it was just that she loved them. Alice talked to them sometimes also, it was like they listened.

Alice shook her head at these thoughts, while Juliet was swimming in her mind. Maybe THAT was why she was dreaming of the White Rabbit. She took a random book of the shelf, and sat down in a comfy cotton chair. In this library she could escape everything.

It was too good to be true.

"Hey! … I said HEY LIDDELL!"

Alice shrank, jerking forward. Juliet NEVER came here! Was she spying on Alice. She shook her head; after she was out of the academy she wasn't going to see anyone again except a close friend…

"Yes, Juliet?" She turned her head, blond locks over her face.

Juliet walked over. Beautiful like always. Warm chocolate brown hair, and rusty orange and brown eyes. She was accompanied by two other girls whom Alice never paid attention to. "What's a little girl like you doing in the library?" Juliet sneered, "As far as I can tell, you don't need to study for the Academy anymore…let alone any other school!" she put a finger to Alice's forehead, pushing in; "As far as any of us know. You. Are. Banished."

Alice took her head away from Juliet's sharp nails, "I have private studies thank you very much!" she said hotly, "I don't think your small mind could take it!" she knew it was a bad move to argue with Julie and her group, but she didn't want to see the girls face anymore! Especially if they came to mock her; Alice knew she was smart. Just didn't like school one bit.

Being closed in those stupid walls.

All of a sudden, Alice felt the wind being knocked out of her. Juliet made a point blank aim right into her gut. She stumbled out of the chair, dropping the old yellow paged book holding her stomach. Alice's mouth was slightly open, letting out a silent moan of pain. One thing she didn't match up to, was Julies strength.

Juliet began to laugh, "What's the matter Liddell dear? Got a –"

"CHILDREN!" all of a sudden a cranky librarian came rushing from the shelves. She had her arms on her hips, "This is no place for fooling around!" said the old woman. Juliet put her lips in a pouting fashion, moving a lock of hair behind her ear, "We were just leaving. This place is so filthy!" the girls who accompanies her, where just giggling and nodding.

Alice still held her stomach when Juliet left. The librarian looked at her angrily, "If you are to heave, then LEAVE!" and with that she stalked away. Alice moaned and also left the place.

It was a daily thing, to get punched. But Alice still wasn't used to it.

XXX

Alice tried to re-swallow her stomach pushing her nervousness away, as she stumbled out of the library door. How she was kicked out the day before, by Juliet, Alice went earlier to get books. It was a success. No girls pushing the Mice today.

Mice were the small little children, who were in 'elementary school' as America called it. All the academies and upperclassmen were the founders of the names. While they resided on top of the food chain as Hawks, the weak were Mice.

It was funny how the food chain related to everything.

But Alice had other things on her mind. It wasn't on the books she was getting from the library, nor her history studies. Not even Nurse Elda fussing over Alice during Cucumber Tea Sandwiches for breakfast. It was more towards staying up at night, even through the comforting warm blankets, that massaged her shoulders. Alice closed her tired blood shot blue eyes at the thought. It was so welcoming - as if going into the jaws of a wolf, thinking it was your grandmother.

No. She wasn't about to go asleep only to dream about cannibalistic rabbits. Alice hauled her prize of picture books, and poems back home. It was going to be a long tiring night.

XXX

"Honestly! I let you go to the library to go get books, ACTUALLY thinking you're going to study, and you bring rubbish!"

Alice had her back faced to Lorina, her brows digging into her sockets. This happened every time she arrived home with books; Alice thought Lorina was always going to get fooled on the library escape.

"Well what about these?" Alice shot back, waving a book of poems, "This is literature! Maybe I can become a poet?" she tried to keep her ground in this argument. She was sick of losing every time.

"What? So they can be all about nonsense? I think not!" Lorina said in a shrill voice, "Father goes to work as a teacher and part time doctor, Mother is a designer…have you no shame to live up to them?"

Alice rolled her eyes, storming away, leaving Lorina in a fuss. Alice could live up to her distant parents all she could, but it would never feel comfortable. She wanted to write, imagine, _and create_. Alice didn't want to spend her time in an ordinary world, sitting inside walls thinking they could protect her from danger. Alice dared to take on the cold cruel world, for it loved to her. Alice's brows perked; maybe that's why Mr. White Rabbit kept appearing in her dreams? To urge her towards her life's goal? Alice pondered; but she wasn't comfortable with creating flowing images from rabbits eating squirrels… Alice sighed. It didn't matter anymore. White Rabbit was not entering her mind tonight.

XXX

Alice settled down in her warm covers, holding a poem book. It was open to a poem "Old Father William" one of Alice's favorites. The lamp on the side of her bed, was flickering up a storm, never seeming to find the right place to light, but it made Alice comfortable. It was like reading scary stories late at night. She had to push Elda out the door, trying to convince the old woman that Alice just wanted some late night reading and could tuck herself in bed alone.

Apparently taking care of one's self was a major offence.

Alice looked down at the poem. She had taken this book out of the library before, and already memorized it. Following it with lazy eyes, she began to recite aloud. After a few verses, Alice's half-closed her eyes; the claws of slumber on her shoulders, pulling her deeper into the cotton pillows. Alice smacked her lips a couple of times, letting out a long low yawn. Not noticing Dinah jumping onto her bed, giving a small meow.

The book fell out of her finger tips, as her head crashed against the pillow. When Alice realized she was drifting asleep, she jerked up, making the bed frame rattle, and Dinah jumping, with wide eyes. Alice rubbed her eyes hardly, practically goring them out, and patted her cheek.

"No time to be f-falling a-a-asleep Ali-ice." Alice imparted another yawn, before letting the claws of sleep snatch her away from the world, and back to the mysterious land. Dinah gave a small feeble meow, pressing a paw to Alice's cheek, but it didn't seem to wake her. Instead of meowing again, Dinah settled in the nook of Alice's shoulder, falling asleep also.

XXX

Alice opened her eyes, to find a nice fine veil of her blonde hair covering her eyes. She blinked her blue eyes, and moved it away swinging it back making it messier. She feared for the black stomach she had been in with the White Rabbit again, but it had changed.

All around her were checkered black and white floors, and rusty red walls with chipped paint. Alice slowly turned around taking in her surroundings; there were books upon books, lamps, mirrors, maps. Alice began to walk around among the trinkets before settling in a rocking chair. She rocked back, putting her arms behind her head smiling cheerfully. This place was most comforting, then the black pit. Alice gave a frown, she wondered what had become of Mr. Rabbit. He couldn't be imaginary could he? The blood had smelled so fresh.

Alice kept rocking, reading a book right next to her. The creaking of the rocker, reminded Alice so much of her grandmothers cottage, and the fresh smell of pine wood. For a few minutes, Alice kept rocking, and flipping the pages. All of a sudden the catch of wind found Alice. She gave a short cut scream, looking up to find the rocking chair above her. Alice's mouth hung open, "How did I-?" she stuttered, and looked down. All around her were floating objects, some stuck to the checkered floor. Alice waved her arms and legs, trying to reach the floor, but there was no luck. She just kept floating up, as if attached to a shiny red balloon.

Alice crossed her arms, and reached up for the rocking chair, grabbing hold of the rotting wood. She pulled herself into it, sitting as sitting as possible, trying to make sure she didn't rock herself off again.

"How curious this place is." Alice mused. She continued to float up, books and mazes fluttering in the air. Alice's attention caught onto a map floating in front of her.

"Maybe I'm floating through the middle of the earth. Oh dea-" Alice's rambles were suddenly stopped at a halt, as her back crashed against hard clean marble. Alice let out a grunt, trying to untangle herself from a mess. She looked around, her white blond hair in dismay across her face; however Alice could make out that her dress was snagged around in a fireplace cage.

"For heavens sake!" Alice groaned. The simplest and stupid things always happened to her. She ripped her nightdress from the metal, to find crimson stains. Alice's brows perked at the sight, and began to move the layers of lace around her leg. Sure enough there was a smooth clean cut on her leg. Alice gave a disgusted face, looking away. She disgraced the sight of blood, ever since she watched her Father do surgery on a woman's leg.

Alice dropped the lace layering, and crawled out of the fireplace. Different from the filthy hole, the room she was now it was decorated in gold and white. Alice looked in awe; it could have been the Queen of England's palace after all! No. This place was much more beautiful then anything in the world, except the forest. Alice walked slowly across the room, looking at the beautiful architecture. Alice peered at the ceiling, making out small baby angels flying around; she smiled. Alice loved art.

Walking around the small room seemed like ages to Alice. There was so much to look at. After searching the left side of the room, she went over to the right side. On the right side, she found a table with sharp decorative lining. On it was a banquet of apples, lamb, pork, desert, bread, tea, sandwiches; the list could have gone on and on. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of food, making her mouth water.

She reached over to the platter of what looked like lamb and pulled off a piece, biting into it. It was delicious. Alice chewed with delight, and bit into it again. After barely a bite, Alice kept digging into the meat, until she reached the white core of bone. Alice gave a cough, small splutters of the strange meat spitting out. She quickly picked up a goblet, putting her lips against it draining in sticky liquid. Alice gave a gasp of delight, holding her stomach guiltily, she had been gluttonous.

Alice dropped the bone limb, peering over at the meat. She put her hand on the thick skinned brawn. Lifting it up and over, Alice froze in place. Her mouth was open in disgust that she had to vomit all the meat and stomach acid to the ground, making a sickening lumpy liquid sound falling to the ground. Alice's mouth now stuck with the taste of organ fumes.

Alice held her stomach still bent over, the last drops of vomit hanging on her lip. The meat she had accidentally mistaken for lamb due to the risen bones, was actually a rib cage belonging to a middle aged man. Alice looked back at the corpse, her face drained of color. Who would leave a body on a banquet table surrounded with delicious food? Better yet, why would anyone kill a person at all? Alice's mind reminded her of the White Rabbit, and began to close her eyes; of course things like this would happen here. But where was here? Alice looked around at the golden room; it seemed so peaceful compared to the black oblivion she was in before.

Her head spun around at a creaking sound. A girl entered the room, going towards the sharp table; it didn't seem like the girl took note of Alice at the slightest. Alice sat on the ground, disturbingly close to her warm vomit; she tried to ignore this fact, and her bubbling stomach to get a better look at the girl.

The girl was tearing away at a bowl of grapes, her hands bandaged up showing small burns from underneath. She had dark hazel red hair which was askew everywhere, and bruised cheeks. Alice felt small pity for the girl, but only slightly. Despite her looks, the girl could be as demented as the White Rabbit, Alice reminded herself. She quietly picked herself up from the ground; her small shuffles mute under the girl's tearing and squashing of grapes. Alice peered over, to see the strange girl putting the juice and grape skins into a small bottle. _How strange…_ Alice thought. Back at England, there was a shift in the world, where small machines where being made, to speed up the process in grape mills.

"E-Excuse me." Alice said in a polite shaky voice. She hoped the girl wasn't as vile as Rabbit.

The girl looked back with blood shot eyes, they were brought out more from her purple skin, "H-How…" she began, but relaxed, "The White Queen seeking something? I knew this day would come. She needs all the assistance she can get."

_White Queen?_ Alice thought, _How curious._ Alice gave a weak smile, "N-No I-"

The girl swiftly interrupted her, "Never mind that." She said hotly. Alice bit her lip, the girl seemed to have no patience to listen to anything. "You must be her last assistance, since after the war" the girl shook her head sadly, "I wouldn't blame coming forth to seek mercy from your enemy." The girl slammed a bushel of grapes into a bowl squashing them, "You shouldn't be here you know. The Duch- Oh shit I forgot about this."

Alice put a hand to her lips. Her mother always warned her of cursed language, and never to use it otherwise she would be a shame to the Liddell tree. This girl didn't seem to have any care at her language, just like Juliet who has a mouth like a whale. Alice watched as the girl rested the grapes down, and made a move for the corpse, Alice opened her mouth to try and stop the girl, "I-I wouldn't do that! It's a-" but her words didn't seem to bother her.

Cursed words didn't seem to be so bad to Alice anymore.

Alice watched horrified as the girl began to tear off an arm from the body, having some trouble with the ligaments. Once again she felt like heaving. The girl looked back at Alice pausing, "Small stomach eh? Pathetic." She said finally speaking. Alice's eyebrow's perked, "Small stomach?" her heart flared, ready to argue, but soon went into a steep dramatic fall.

The red haired girl took the boys leg, snapping it with ease. She held it to her mouth, and began to tear off the rough over cooked skin, as if it was a leg of mutton; blood spilling after each tear. Alice took hold of her stomach, "I-Is this really necessary?" her voice quavered; she would rather be with a cannibalistic rabbit, then be with an actual cannibal, and see herself become one as well.

"It's the only shot to get food in my condition." The girl said, and gestured with the leg to the corpse, "The Duchess' brother. She claimed he was stealing rations, and hanging out in the forest with the Forbidden." Alice could only nod slowly. Where on earth was she? She fumbled with a lock of her hair, "And you are?" trying to go towards normal chatter.

"Isadora. One of the humble servants to the Hearts."

Alice looked confused, "Hearts?"

Isadora eyed Alice, "You aren't from the White Queen then?"

"I know none of whom you speak of. Isadora." Alice admitted politely. One of the only things she agreed with her family; manners mattered.

Isadora's eyes widened, dropping the leg with a thud, "Y-You're a g-girl!" she exclaimed. Her small hands began to run through her hair nervously, obvious that her mind was running through thoughts. Alice gave a small fit of laughter, "So are you!" but her supposed new companion didn't find it amusing, "No! You're a _girl_ girl! From the out-" before Isadora could finish, a new shrill voice interrupted.

"YOU FOUL DISGUSTING BEAST. Wait until I get my hands on you, you savage.

From Alice's perceptive, she could have sworn Isadora could have collapsed right then and there. She thought she would have too, the vociferous voice reminded her much of Juliet.

"D-Duchess!" the seemingly aggressive Isadora, looked like a fragile doll now. She scrambled, picking up all the boys limbs throwing them into an empty fireplace. Isadora quickly lit a match throwing it into the fire place, and went to the remaining torso and had. Isadora stared hungrily, "No need to waste good food…" she whispered. Isadora took the head ripping it off messily, and threw it at Alice. Alice caught it, face to face with gorged eyes, and disintegrated skin. The blood and veins dripping over her hands; running slowly under her blue dress. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Isadora forced her hand upon Alice's mouth, "No time to be weak, 'kay sweetie?" Alice blinked, not knowing whether to nod or not, so just wrapped her arms tightly around the head. Isadora smiled, and pushed Alice down under the dark oak table, "Stay quiet." And with that, Isadora tottered away.

After the faded footsteps, Alice could make out the faint words 'Yes Miss." and the creaking of a door. She looked down at the head she had pressed against her stomach, and the blood all over. Alice gulped, trying to keep the acid down; what had she gotten herself into?

XXX

"You are in Middle Sanctum."

Alice blinked, utterly confused. Isadora had been back after dealing with a woman known as 'Dutchess' coming back with what Alice swore were more bruises, but Isadora just ignored Alice's shocked expressions and words.

"Middle Sanctum?"

"Oh haven't you been listening?" Isadora moaned, her head falling into her hands, rubbing her eye sockets. Alice gave an apologetic frown, "Sorry. Usually girls just dream where I come from."

"Dream?" Isadora asked, "What is 'dream'?"

Alice grinned, "Looks like I'm not low in intelligence, now am I?"

"Shut up, Liddell."

It seemed just like Juliet; Isadora became comfortable with calling Alice by her last name. It annoyed Alice slightly, but then again she wasn't getting socked in the gut by this girl, even though it looked like she had the power to do so.

Isadora explained that Middle Sanctum was a doorway in between two things. One of them was a mystery which was only known to one person, and was forbidden to enter, even by the most powerful in the world. When Alice asked about this 'world' Isadora just shook her head, and told her she was getting there. The other part that the Sanctum was in the middle of was a doorway. When Alice was in the middle of asking Isadora what the doorway was leading to, Isadora promised that she would throw Alice into the fire, just like a witch.

This finally silenced Alice, making her stomach twisted. _Why did I have to eat at the banquet table?_ Alice moaned inside her head.

Alice bit on her thumbnail for a minute or two pondering. Finally she decided to ask, "Is there a pit in this 'world'? Like a never ending darkness?"

"I don't know." Isadora said sadly, "I have only been to the edge of the forest where the Forbidden reside, and to one of the Queen's birthdays."

Forbidden. Alice noted that this was the second mention of that, "What is or are the Forbidden?" she asked curiously. Isadora stared Alice point blank in the eye not saying anything. After a few minutes passed, Alice felt shivers going down her spine, was Isadora not going to answer her?

"The Forbidden are outcasts." Isadora breathed out finally, "They are lower then the beast in the Tolgey Wood from what I heard." Alice knew it was useless to ask what these places, or what the beast were, so she just simply nodded, "Do you have anything to drink?" she asked changing the subject; though it was true, she was getting rather parched.

Isadora gave a sad smile, "Only if you prefer the blood from my goblet you were drinking earlier." She admitted, "Duchess keeps the finest waters and wine in the other kitchens with the cook."

Alice gulped, "B-Blood?' she asked holding her throat. No wonder the liquid from before was so sticky. Isadora laughed, "Yes. From the same corpse you ate from I suppose." Alice felt a tingling in her stomach, "Please….I don't think I can bear that kind of conversation." The taste of thick vomit reaching the tip of her tongue in memory. Isadora shrugged, "You girl's are such weaklings." She leaned in forward, her eyes holding upmost curiosity, "So how does the likes of you end up here in Middle Sanctum? I have explained this place, now it's time for you to return the favor. It's only fair." Isadora smile. Alice noted in her mind that if this was a high stake situation, Isadora did her homework well.

"I honestly don't know." Alice admitted, "I fall asleep in my bed, and the next moment I end up in this dark area. After a few more dreams, I find myself in a strange room with floating objects." Isadora put a hand to her mouth, "You were near the illicit room." She whispered, "That's the room only available to one person." Alice looked confused, "Why only one person? Surely anything should be able to be used and seen by anyone at anytime. Otherwise, you might as well be blindfolded every step you take." Isadora gave a shrug, "Nobody knows who is allowed in that room. I guess that's why people are afraid to go past the Sanctum."

"Isa? Oh Isa dear?" called out a voice. Alice raised her eyebrows, "Who's that?" Isadora moaned, "That's the cook. He usually teases me, but is much kinder then Duchess." She stood up, smoothing out dress, "I will be right back. Can I trust you not to go anywhere?"

"Yes, of course." Alice promised.

XXX

It had to be at least a half and hour, and still Isadora didn't return. Curiosity nagged at Alice, wondering what could possibly be in this place. Alice began thinking about Muffy. Muffy was a younger girl, who was a mouse going on to being a snake next year. Alice smiled, Muffy would probably enjoy this place, she was the only girl that understood Alice and favored odd things along with her.

But Alice was also the reason for getting Muffy bullied.

Muffy was never under the radar of anyone, until she started talking to Alice. The other Mice thought she was practicing Witchcraft, and should be burned at a stake. It was funny how morbid little children would be, then against Alice and Muffy's imagination. It also explained why people didn't like thinking outside the box.

Alice stood up feeling tension on her leg. She looked down to see her scabbed cut that she received from the fireplace. Alice frowned, but reminded herself that it would be gone when she woke up. _Can I trust you not to go anywhere?_ Isadora's words echoed in her mind. Alice pushed them aside; as long as she didn't run into this Duchess, she would be just fine. "Besides, I'm curious." Alice said aloud, and opened a door hearts sketched around it. Alice took a glimpse at the fireplace filled with ashes, "My regards." She whispered and set off on her exploration.

Authors notes: A new and fresh author note =D

Next Chapter is coming soon ;D Expect alot from it! It's a pretty fast chapter, meaning alot of things pop in Alice's life making it all....messy XD;;;

See you soon! I love you all! -huggles watchers-

-I am taking requests (repeat)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys ^-^ since there have been no flames or bad comments yet, I guess I am doing pretty good =) But half of it is because of my wonderful beta Mako-chibi – You should go check her out =)

Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of Blood and Glass =D

Disclaimer: Characters of Alice in Wonderland don't belong to me. Plot belongs to me. Some characters added belong to me; in the very last chapter I will include that list to prevent confusion. I will not repeat this disclaimer ever again.

* * *

Spice n Blood – Part II of Part I

* * *

The old wooded oak door gave a creaking shut. Alice was swamped with darkness as the thin line of light from the gold and white room began to thin as if a tiny little army was fighting the black armored treachery. _Thump, thump, thump_ Alice felt her heart hammering. The darkness felt all too familiar like in the pit, and half expected the White Rabbit to jump out of no where and attack her. Alice placed her hands on her chest, her heart fluttering madly and began to walk forward.

Alice put her arms out in front of her, searching for the walls. The door opened to a hallway, so surely there would be some surface. Alice' watched her fingers search; groping the darkness. It was so dark, that her skin was bright, and bending her finger tips made it look like Alice and the darkness were playing 'Ring around the Rosie' Alice gave a weak smile, "No need to think such things." She said aloud, "The wall is right. Here!" wish that Alice took a giant leap forward, as far as she could; her night gown fluttering. Alice fell to her knees, her arms stretched forward.

Nothing.

Alice whimpered, "So I am indeed back." She whispered. Alice brought her arms shakily back to the rest of her body, cupping her mouth, "ISADORRRAAA!" she yelled. Alice's own voice echoing back. Alice dropped her arms helplessly, her eyes watering, "I would at least like the company of the White Rabbit." She admitted to herself. Alice felt something cool on her shoulder. Alice closed her eyes sighing; the cool sensation was so nice. Alice leaned back, bumping against something. She smiled, pressing her body against it, "You tricked me, silly wall." She whispered to it. Instead of rough texture however, her fingertips found something else; something soft like a sheep.

Alice opened her eyes slowly, her eyelashes somewhat sticking. Once they finally got apart, she looked up turning her head slowly. She found herself meeting chocolate brown eyes. Alice bit her lip, wanting to back away, but found herself frozen. The brown pair of eyes were open wide, and clearly bloodshot. Alice could make out a fine line of the person – a man from what the figure looked like – but nothing else. She gave a nervous smile, "H-Hello. C-Can I help you?" she said politely, trembling. The eyes were accompanied with large inky white teeth. Alice backed away, but felt rough hands grab onto her wrist tightly.

"What lovely shaded eyes you have." The dark figure said; Alice could see the chocolate pair move closer inspecting her, "And a lovely scent, hohoho." The man's laugh was deep and vile. Alice felt bile itching at her throat; the smell of the man was repulsive – like meat. She let out a muffled moan at the thought of the Duchess' brother.

"The smell of sweet chocolate…nutmeg…berries...…lime, hoho. Must have scored good…yess…." The man's voice carried off into a series of muttering. The grip on Alice's wrist was gone, as the man turned around. Alice could hear meaty clapping from the person's hands. She gave a deep breath, and let it out slowly, "I will be on my way now." Alice said slowly backing away.

The man immediately turned around, his brown eyes seeming larger then before, "Why would something tasty such as you leave?" grabbing Alice around the waist, pulling her close. Alice could feel her body next to the mans gut, she closed her eyes, feeling small drops of stomach acid in her mouth, "L-Let me go!" she said in a watery voice, acid dribbling off of her lip. The feel of mans gut reminded her of the fat from the body, and the smell…

"I. Don't think so. Dearie" the man gave off a horrible wheezing laugh, "You're too delicious for that." Alice's eyes widened, looking towards the left side of the man; a shine in the darkness, outlining into a knife. The man gave a wide smile, showing inky teeth, "Let's have an _eye opening_ conversation, girlie."

* * *

Alice jolted awake, her vision foggy. All she could see was black from the darkness in her room. She noticed her arms were stretched outward and clutching something fluffy. Her eyebrow's dug into her eyes full of … anger? Alice kept squeezing her hands shut around the object; hate building in her heart. She just wanted to hurt something, after how her dream ended. The man pressing one blade just under her eye, and another that came out of no where at her gut.

Alice gave a gasp of air realizing she wasn't breathing. Blood developing at her lip for eating at it, gripping what ever it was in her small hands; a small gag coming out of it. Alice blinked trying to retract her fingers, but couldn't feel the will enough to do it. She hunched over, pinning it to her bed glaring at it; the darkness covering it as if a protective blanket. All Alice could see was the object being the man's throat; the rage of wanting to kill him before he did it to her. No. That wasn't going to happen to Alice; she would be ready to kill before being eaten.

Her fingers kept retracting and grasping around the squishy object. Alice brought her index finger up a little bit, feeling something sharp. Its mouth must have been open in terror, gagging for any possible air. Alice felt beating at her hands, but ignored it.

She felt the satisfaction of hurting whatever it was in her hands. Until it gave a small utter sound that pierced her skull, making her hands go limp dropping the object. It was a faint meow.

Alice felt her arms trembling, and tears' rolling out of her eyes as if pleads of taking it all back. Alice squinted her eyes, looking down at Dinah, putting a hand on the kittens rumpled back. Dinah's mouth was opening and closing, no sound coming out of her. Alice shook her head, "No, Dinah. This isn't happening. I'm still in Middle Sanctum. I have to be." Her whole body quaking as she said the words fastly.

"DINAH!" Alice screamed, holding the kitten to her chest. She no longer felt the small breathing pattern from the brown and white kitten. Dinah had died; was murdered. Alice replayed the whole situation in her mind over and over, feeling her anger raging through her bloodstream to immediately becoming icy at Dinah's final sound.

Alice hugged the kitten to her chest, "Dinah, wake up. P-Please, just wake up." She sobbed inaudibly.

It had to all be a delusion... Just had to be.

_Dinah..._

* * *

Alice sat at the long oak table, while Elda rubbed her back talking into their telephone. The most resent of technologies they owned – some man had even blabbed at a town circle in America about producing images on a box with glass.

Hah. As if.

Her eyelids were puffy and red, while red piercing veins covered their whites. Alice had cried for 2 hours, until Nurse Elda had come in to figure out what the commotion was about. Of course the woman saw the dead kitten lying in Alice's lap – what else was she supposed to do? Shove the kitten under her bed and pretend she just stubbed her toe? No; that would be a disgrace to Dinah's memory … even if Alice did kill her, she would never.

But she could've…

When Elda stumbled back in dismay, demanding Alice what happened to the crumpled kitten, Alice didn't know what to say. In the end, she lied telling the nurse that Dinah fell off of her bed crushing her soft head against the marble flooring. There was no way Alice would tell Elda that she killed the kitten with her bare hands, because a man had almost butchered her with a knife – plus the fact that Alice was going to another word. After the academy, goodness knows what could have happened to Alice. Her reputation wasn't good at all.

Elda put her ink pen in the black capsule full of violet ink, "Alice, why don't you go to the guest room." She whispered, giving a last pat on Alice's back. It seemed as if a burning piece of coal had struck Alice's back, and the pain sizzled there. Alice gulped, saliva sticking to the roof of her mouth, "Yes, sister." Leaving the table, shuffling away.

Alice soon found her way to the guest room. Elda must have sent her there because Dinah had died in her room. She was always thinking of the best for Alice – even during her studies; and every time, Alice failed her. Alice sighed, plopping herself onto the pink bed. It was usually where Grandmother Annie and Grandfather Jasper stayed. Alice recalled that they would be here in a couple of months – they always arrived at New Years. A wonderful time, to forget everything that happened in the previous year.

She wanted that time to be now.

Alice sat in the pink and gold room, staring at her bandaged hands. It seemed like she was still in her nightmares. Like Middle Sanctum and the dark pit were real. Alice sighed; Dinah's expression was still painted in her mind. The strange thing was that Alice really did want Dinah to die. She wouldn't stop choking her. Alice hugged her knees, "That can't be true." She whispered.

Lorina was trying to keep the incident all under ground. At the moment she was burying Alice's blue flower bed sheets because of all the blood stains, and Elda was writing a letter to their father saying that Dinah died from jumping down a well after a squirrel. Alice felt her lungs shiver against her rib cage; all of this was going on because of her lie, but more importantly her dreams.

Alice wiped the tears off of her face, Dinah was in a better place now, is what she kept telling herself. She remembered her mother telling stories that animals had a special heaven; a garden where god tended to them all by himself. Alice gave a weak smile at the thought. Yes. It was going to be all right. Alice perked up, "Maybe all this shock made the dreams go away." She mused. Her smile somewhat weakened, "Though I will miss Isadora . . . yes." Alice said, remembering the broken promise.

A promise that called all of this mayhem.

* * *

Alice sat in her room, staring at her bandaged hands. It seemed like she was still in her nightmares when she woke up. Like Middle Sanctum and the dark pit were real. Alice sighed; Dinah's expression was still painted in her mind. The strange thing was that Alice really did want Dinah to die. She wouldn't stop choking her. Alice hugged her knees, "That can't be true." She whispered.

Lorina was trying to keep the incident all under ground. At the moment she was burning Alice's blue flower bed sheets because of all the blood stains, and Elda was writing a letter to their father saying that Dinah died from jumping down a well after a squirrel. Alice felt her lungs shiver against her rib cage; all of this was going on because of her lie, but more importantly her dreams.

Alice wiped the tears off of her face, Dinah was in a better place now, is what she kept telling herself. She remembered her mother telling stories that animals had a special heaven; a garden where god tended to them all by himself. Alice gave a weak smile at the thought. Yes. It was going to be all right. Alice perked up, "Maybe all this shock made the dreams go away." She mused. Her smile somewhat weakened, "Though I will miss Isadora. . . yes." Alice said, remembering the broken promise.

If the man hadn't been there, all of this wouldn't have happened. Dinah would be curled up on Alice's lap, comforting her after she woken up from the terrible on going dreams.

The man had made Alice kill Dinah. Alice quivered, with anger.

The man would have to pay.

* * *

"The daisies are blooming, Alice!"

Alice looked over at Muffy, with half closed eyes giving a feeble smile, "So they are." She knee-walked her way over to Muffy, settling herself. Muffy gave a bright smile.

Alice knew this was all play acting.

Muffy had red hair, and brilliant green eyes. A cute innocent girl, who had to keep her interests hidden or end up being hated just like Alice, she was like a different colored version of her. Muffy also had the tendency to try and make anyone and everyone feel good, no matter what was going on. Whether it be a mere paper cut, to a dying cat incident.

How ironic; Alice refrained to give a snort of disgust.

Muffy hummed, stroking the flowers. She looked over at Alice, her bright eyes full of wonder, "Ever imagine what kind of secrets they could be holding?" she mused with her radiant voice. Alice looked over at Muffy, "I'm sure they hold many secrets." She lay flat on her belly staring at the daisies, playing with the petals gently with her fingertips, "I'm sure they also have special powers."

"Really?" Muffy said, looking at Alice in awe; she always got overexcited over every little thing that Alice said that was odd. All from traveling with light to magical creatures like dragons and pixies.

"I'm sure." Alice said with a closed eyed smile, plucking a daisy, putting it behind Muffy's ear with ease. She had a habit of making things out of flowers. Once she even made an elegant basket. Muffy smiled, folding her hands neatly against her lap, "Alice can you sing me a song? You were always good at singing in the academy."

Alice stared at Muffy hardly for a few moments. Sing? She wasn't sure she had the agility to do anything at the moment. She forced a smile, "Well, all right." She leaned against a nearby tree, Muffy stretching out staring at Alice, as her chin rested in her palms.

Alice cleared her throat, staring at the clouds and began to sing a slow tune

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry guys, writers block has struck me _;; I decided to upload this small chapter of which I have. It's not beta'ed yet, so please excuse the many mistakes that it probably holds.

The next installment will be edited from this chapter. So please check back soon!

~Regretfully Frozen


End file.
